Hi Boys
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Cyborg and Beast Boy see something they shouldn't have and try to hide it from their girlfriends. Take place early in ZKD Volume 2. Rated for nudity and dirty humor.


"Remind me why we're doing this again?" asked Beast Boy. He was carrying a box. Cyborg was with him carrying two boxes.

"Because Pluto's our friend and he asked for our help," Cyborg answered.

"But, do we have to help _her_?" Beast Boy questioned. He was referring to the fact that Blackfire had just moved to the Tower. Pluto was currently helping her get settled in. Since the Gamemaster incident, the Dog Knight and Starfire's formerly evil sister had grown close. So close in fact, Blackfire was allowed to move into the Tower with Pluto and Starfire insisting that she had changed. Robin didn't like it, but he didn't logically have any standing to deny her.

"Let's just do this for Pluto," said Cyborg. "Now, let's get in here." They were standing in front of a room. The door slid open and they entered.

They stood stunned at the door as Blackfire stood before them, topless. She smiled invitingly, "Hi, boys."

Cyborg dropped his boxes as Beast Boy grinned stupidly. Cyborg dragged Beast Boy out along with him before the door closed.

* * *

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting at the kitchen counter with grape fruit halves on plates in front of them and glasses of orange juice. Cyborg was trying to calm his nerves after what he'd just seen while Beast Boy didn't seem too affected. Draco was busy doing some food preparation.

"Hey, Cy," grinned Beast Boy as he held the grape fruits to his chest like they were breasts. "Hi, boys."

Cyborg was rattled and gave his best friend a cold glare. "I could kill you and not make a sound," he warned.

Draco came over to the two of them with a plate of chicken pieces. Beast Boy turned away in disgust as Draco asked, "I'm worried that we don't have enough chicken for dinner tonight. Do these breasts look big enough to you?"

Cyborg stared at him, "Draco, I'm not really comfortable with that question." Beast Boy just grinned at his friend's discomfort.

"What?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Cyborg responded.

"What?"

Cyborg then burst out laughing, prompting Draco to laugh as well. The Dragon Knight stopped and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, just life! It's really funny, y'know?" said Cyborg.

Draco picked up a glass of orange juice and sniffed it, examining it. "Maybe I should check if the orange juice is still good if you're acting this way." He put the glass back down and went back to the kitchen.

"That was close," sighed Cyborg.

"Cy," Beast Boy spoke, "What I wanna know is, what did Blackfire mean when she said-"

"Not here!" Cyborg snapped. "T-Car!"

* * *

"This is the only place that's safe," said Cyborg as he and Beast Boy sat in the front seats of the T-Car, the African American cyborg in the driver's seat. "Look, under any other circumstances, if I wasn't with Sarah…what we saw would be like a reward for a lifetime of disappointments. Unfortunately, because of my current situation, it's just another disappointment."

Beast Boy snorted, "For you, maybe. I saw 'em and I don't care who knows it."

"You better care," Cyborg threatened. "Because if anyone finds out, I'm taking you down with me, and when I take people down, they stay down."

"But, I have so many questions. I've been flashed before but it's always been followed by 'get out'," said Beast Boy, "But 'hi, boys?' It's got me reeling. Not even Terra says 'hi boys' when it happened between us. She just hit me with a rock." He then had a sudden thought of realization, "Hey, maybe she was coming onto us."

"No," Cyborg objected. "She wasn't coming onto us." He then spoke confidently, "She was coming onto me." Beast Boy gave him a deadpan look. "She likes my muscles." Beast Boy rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I'm buff."

* * *

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy sat uncomfortably at the couch with Draco going through his Duel Monsters deck. He looked towards the two friends, "You know, you two were awfully quiet at dinner. Is something wrong?"

"No/Nope," Cyborg and Beast Boy said.

The door to the living room opened up. Cyborg and Beast Boy turned their heads to see Blackfire and Pluto. "Hi, boys!" she waved. They were stunned by the greeting.

"Konbanwa, Blackfire!" Draco went over to greet Blackfire. He noticed the bottle in her hand, "What's that?"

"Oh, just some wine I got from my old place," she said. "I was hoping to share it with everyone."

Draco frowned, "Robin doesn't allow alcohol in the Tower. He made it a rule."

"Oh," Blackfire blinked. "Well, then don't tell him then."

"We'll just share it together," said Pluto. "We were just coming here to get some glasses and ice."

"Of course," Draco nodded. The couple went to the kitchen.

Beast Boy said to Cyborg, "Cy, I-"

"T-Car!" he snapped.

* * *

Back in the T-Car, Beast Boy and Cyborg were having another talk.

"Did you see that look she gave us?" Beast Boy said, "Was that "please don't tell anyone you saw my boobs" or "please come over and see my boobs again"?"

"Do you have to keep saying that word?" said Cyborg, annoyed.

"Yeah, what else should I call them?"

"From now on, let's just call them…'them'," informed Cyborg. "This is going to be the last time we talk about it. From here on out it never happened."

"But-"

"BB, I've seen a lot of things before in my life and there were only three things I was going to keep secret until the day I die. This is number four…and five."

* * *

The following morning, Sarah came to visit and was in the kitchen with Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Blackfire and Pluto. After a brief introduction, things were starting out well. Beast Boy and Cyborg even had sandwiches with potato chips on the side.

"I'd love to thank you all for letting me stay," said Blackfire gratefully.

"That's right," said Pluto. "I mean I was thinking of getting you two a gift to show my appreciation."

"Don't mention it, Pluto," said Cyborg, looking away, "Don't mention it ever again."

"Why? It was a good day. Nothing got broken, nobody got hurt, and you two even got to see Blackfire topless," stated Pluto.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes went wide and Terra and Sarah both looked at them.

"I know," grinned Pluto. "When I first saw them I was speechless too."

At Sarah's silent glare, Cyborg fessed up, "Alright, I admit that we saw Blackfire's… 'them'." He continued, "But it's not like we planned it."

"Although our timing couldn't have been better," added Beast Boy.

Terra gave her green beau a glare. "You do mean 'worse', right?" She wasn't too pleased. Not to mention that Blackfire's boobs were bigger than hers, but that was beside the point.

Unfazed, he reaffirmed his statement, "No, I'm pretty sure I mean better."

"How could you, Victor?" said Sarah.

"Sarah," Cyborg argued, "The door just opened and she was right there! What do you want me to do? Rip the eyes right out of my head?"

"Oh, please don't fight," said Blackfire. "This isn't the first time my body has caused a fight. One time, I went to a nude beach and caused a riot. Just imagine what you saw only tanned and oiled."

Beast Boy was imaging it, "Uh…" Terra smacked his shoulder. "She told me to!"

"Well, looks like it's time for us to leave," said Pluto cheerfully. "See ya!"

"We'll be back before you know it," said Blackfire as she walked with Pluto out of the kitchen.

When the two were gone, Terra said to Beast Boy angrily, "I can't believe you saw Starfire's sister's breasts and didn't tell me about it."

"So whenever I see another woman's breasts I'm supposed to tell you?" remarked Beast Boy. She gave him a glare, "Now I know."

"I can't even bear to look at you," said Sarah in disgust at Cyborg.

"And yet you do…because you love me!" said Cyborg, hoping to salvage the situation. It wasn't working. He grabbed Beast Boy. "Right…we're going!" They then both left as Sarah sat down.

"We need to have a talk with that girl," said Sarah.

"We sure do," nodded Terra in agreement.

* * *

Later, both Terra and Sarah stood in front of Blackfire's room.

"We're going to march right in there and tell her that there are consequences to her topless actions," Terra said to Sarah.

"That's right! And that she should lock the door next time! Anyone could just walk right in!" agreed Sarah and putting in her own two cents.

Terra entered the code and it opened for them before they went in.

Both girls stood, stunned, as they stared at Pluto, naked, and drying himself with his towel. "Whoopsie daisy!" he grinned. The two girls quickly turned tail.

* * *

"And so she says 'hi, boys'," said Beast Boy to Robin and Shadowcobra. "That has to be a come on, right? I saw this porno when the plumber came to the girl's house and the girl said 'hi, boys'. After that it was all asses and elbows."

Shadowcobra and Robin exchanged looks. Shadow said, "I'm sorry to say, Beast Boy, but from what I can tell there are a lot of men Blackfire would choose before you and Cyborg. And right now she chose Pluto…for whatever deranged reason."

"And well if Starfire hears this she won't be happy," said Robin. "You saw her sister's breasts."

"Hey, who's got bigger boobs?" Beast Boy asked. "Blackfire or Starfire?"

A birdarang flew past Beast Boy's head and embedded itself into the wall behind him. Even Shadowcobra was giving him a cold hard glare.

"OK, shutting up now!" Beast Boy squeaked.

* * *

Later, in the living room, both Terra and Sarah sat on the couch.

"What did he mean by 'whoopsie daisy'?" asked Terra.

"Not here," whispered Sarah. "T-Car!"

* * *

The two girls came down to the garage. "Oh my god, that freaked me out, Sarah!" Terra cried. "I may have to sleep with the light on."

Sarah nodded and then turned to see Cyborg and Beast Boy in the T-Car. She asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Um…Bye!" Cyborg then drove off suddenly leaving the two girls bewildered.

* * *

"I think you traumatized them," Blackfire commented as she walked out from the bathroom with a towel on.

"Maybe," Pluto shrugged. "You don't seem to complain."

"That's because I'm woman enough to handle it," Blackfire grinned as she wrapped her arms around her beau. "Think we got them out of the doghouse?"

"Dunno," Pluto shrugged. "Still, did you have to flash those two? Their minds are too fragile for such things."

"Oh hush. It's fun," Blakfire giggled. "Besides, they got to look, but you're the only one who gets to touch!"

* * *

This was inspired from an episode of "That 70's Show!"


End file.
